


Everyday's a Gift With You

by SadisticScrap



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticScrap/pseuds/SadisticScrap
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Shizuo is a fucking horrible gift giver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this on a whim, especially since I suck at updating so this is sort of a way of apologizing? Enjoy~

“Kasuka...what the hell do I get Izaya for Valentine's Day…?” Shizuo asked in a very hesitant tone, not due to nerves or anything but rather pure and utter worry. It was currently the 14th of February and Shizuo had only a couple hours before he had to head to his afternoon classes at uni. to meet with Izaya and Shinra.

“What does he like?” The actor replied simply, drawing Shizuo’s attention back to his still stoic face which was currently occupied with staring down at his phone. Shizuo continued his pacing back and forth in his brothers hotel room, being wary of the many gifts the actor had received already as he moved and pondered over the question.

“I don’t know! The flea is fuckin’ weird as hell! What? Should I just bring him a body to cut up? Cause he sure as hell enjoyed cutting up mine…” Kasuka stayed eerily silent as Shizuo went on a small rant about his current boyfriend of 2 years before finally interrupting to assert some advice. 

“You can look through the gifts I received and pick something out for Izaya. I was gonna give you and Ruri most of them anyways so it’s fine.” Shizuo stopped his pacing and took a quick glance around the room to examine the array of cutesy gift baskets and over-sized heart shaped boxes of chocolate scattered around the hotel room. 

“Well...Izaya doesn’t really like sweets…” The blonde muttered softly as he kneeled down to pick up a box of chocolates that appeared way too expensive to have come from some corner store. “But he likes bitter things...so maybe dark chocolate.” He placed the box back down so he could swiftly hoist up a filled to the brim gift basket, carefully removing the bouquet of flowers to place them aside before just pouring out the rest of the non-fragile contents.

“I can make him a gift basket…” He thought out loud as he glanced around for possible items to fit into the basket, a small frown decorating his features at the stereotypical items currently scattered about. 

“He owns no plush toys that I know of...he’s allergic to pollen and most flowers...a balloon is like some high school shit…and like hell am I writing some gay ass love letter.” He tossed the basket aside with an annoyed groan as he scooped up the items he removed previously, forcing them back into the tightly fit basket, leaving the flowers out so no casualties would occur.

“...?” Shizuo arched a frowned brow as he noticed a box that had fallen out of the basket before but had been covered by a designer scarf that also slid out alongside it. Picking it up curiously he eyed the box before standing back up.

"Hey Kasuka...can I take this?"

 

...

 

“Celty made me this AMAZING breakfast this morning and was even wearing the adorable frilled apron I bought her last year!” A much too excited med student exclaimed in the open public of the university without a care in the world, his acquaintance calmly listening yet lacking actual care for the conversation at hand.

“You mean the one you ordered online from that one site that Celty banned you from ever using again once she received the gift?” The ravenette replied in a coy, questioning tone, despite obviously being aware of the answer.

“Ah...yes...she can be quite cruel sometimes...but that just adds to her attraction!~” He bragged quite fondly as he talked himself into another speech about Celty’s lovable qualities. 

Izaya slouched against the structure surrounding the flagpole with a small yawn, letting Shinra go on as he scanned the students around him. There were already couples exchanging gifts, cheap processed boxes of chocolate and unnecessarily huge stuffed animals being lugged around by a variety of females. 

“Soooooo what do you think Shizuo will do for you?” Shinra chirped, finally grabbing Izaya’s attention before he had lost himself in his own lingering thoughts.

“Ah the protozoan...well last year he completely forgot about the day and ended up making me some shitty cut out heart with a poem on it during class...and the year before that he gave me a rose and discovered my horrid allergies…” 

“Oh! You mean that paper heart you keep hanging in your locker? And I just thought you had a cold that year! You were carrying the rose with you all day after all so it does make sense now that I think about it…” 

“Tsk...okay okay...it doesn't matter anyways...Valentine’s Day is mainly for economic purposes in the first place...some stupid holiday that originated in America as a way to use up leftover Christmas cards and candy...so I don’t really care what he does...if he does anything at all that just means I have to return the favor on white day somehow…” He began rambling due to the fact that Shinra counteracted his distaste towards Shizuo’s previous gifts by basically pointing out that Izaya indeed took the gifts to heart.

As Izaya's intellectual ramblings continued, Shinra's attention whipped over to a student who was entering campus, stalling his speech immediately as his eyes wandered over to the familiar male.

“...hey Shizuo!” Shinra shouted out to to the blonde who was currently walking towards them, with no gift in sight, just simply fiddling with his hands as he neared. 

“Ah...hey Shinra” Shizuo returned the greeting with a small half smile as he stopped beside their shared acquaintance and turned his attention to Izaya.

“What? You forgot it was Valentine’s Day again or just stopped caring?” Izaya asked quite bluntly, mainly due to the fact he felt a slight tinge of anger which grew from his jealousy towards the surrounding couples with their gifts.

Rather than receiving a guilty puppy dog stare or an annoyed remark, Shizuo fiddled with something in his pocket before pulling out a small teal and silver striped box, taking Izaya’s hand with his free one, he placed the box down into his open palm. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Izaya” He said in a surprisingly calm tone, seemingly more confident this time around as if he knew whatever lied within the box was something Izaya would like. 

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a couple more seconds before finally directing his attention down to the box, a bit speechless and caught off guard for once in his life.

"Ooooo what is itttt?!" 

Ignoring Shinra’s curious chimes of excitement he removed the lid of the box, as he did so, he felt Shizuo press a greeting kiss to his cheek as he pulled out the gold band from the indent it was wedged in.

He knew it was probably from one of Kasuka’s fan girls originally but didn’t really mind that little detail since Shizuo was the one gifting it to him. He slid off his current silver band to replace it with the newer one, placing the other into the box in its place. His head remained down as he stretched out his hand to observe the shimmer of the ring in contrast to his pale complexion, a slight smile he refused to let grow wider decorating his features.

“Heh...is this supposed to be a promise ring Shizu-chan?~” He taunted in an abnormally softer tone than usual as he peered back up into light mocha orbs staring back at him, seemingly unphased by the joke until his mouth twitches into an irritated grin.

“Shut up.” He simply uttered as he took the hand decorated with the ring into his own, lacing their fingers only to lift Izaya’s hand to his lips and press a quick, yet obviously nervous, kiss to his knuckles. 

“It’ll be an abstinence ring if you don’t shut that pest mouth of yours.” He cut back with a more amused grin this time around, lowering their hands so he could tug Izaya forward with a light jerk, giving a small peck to smirking lips which indeed shut him up.


End file.
